Remco BSC dolls
In 1991-1992, Remco released sets 12 sets of BSC Dolls: 11 with a baby-sitter and her favorite charge and one Deluxe Gift Set containing eight dolls. Claudia was released twice with different charges (Jenny and Jamie), while Stacey, Kristy, and Jessi were released twice with the same charges but different outfits and accessories. The Deluxe Gift Set included baby-sitters Kristy, Claudia, Stacey, and Jessi, and charges Karen, Charlotte, Jenny, and Becca . Each two-doll set came with a mini book: How-to Guide for Baby-sitters. Doll Sets Released 1991 *Kristy and Karen Brewer #9301 *Mary Anne and Jenny Prezzioso #9302 *Claudia and Jamie Newton #9303 *Stacey and Charlotte Johanssen #9304 *Dawn and Jackie Rodowsky #9306 *Mallory and Claire Pike #9307 *Jessi and Becca Ramsey #9308 1992 *Kristy and Karen Brewer #9331 *Claudia and Jenny Prezzioso #9333 *Stacey and Charlotte Johanssen #9334 *Jessi and Becca Ramsey #9335 *Baby-sitters Club dolls Deluxe Gift Set doll collection #9355 - containing eight dolls: Kristy & Karen, Claudia & Jenny, Stacey & Charlotte, and Jessi & Becca Dolls in boxes 1991 Paired Dolls (Front) Kristy Karen 1991 Remco dolls box front.jpg|Kristy & Karen #9301 Mary Anne Jenny 1991 Remco dolls box front.jpg|Mary Anne and Jenny #9302 Claudia Jamie 1991 Remco dolls box front.jpg|Claudia and Jamie #9303 Stacey Charlotte Remco dolls box front blue dress.jpg|Stacey and Charlotte #9304 Dawn Jackie 1991 Remco dolls box front.jpg|Dawn & Jackie #9306 Mallory Claire 1991 Remco dolls box front.jpg|Mallory and Claire #9307 Jessi Becca Remco dolls box front yellow dress.jpg|Jessi and Becca #9308 1992 Paired Dolls (Front) Kristy Karen 1992 Remco dolls box front 9331.jpg|Kristy and Karen #9331 Claudia Jenny Remco dolls box front.jpg|Claudia and Jenny #9333 Stacey Charlotte 1991 Remco dolls box front.jpg|Stacey & Charlotte #9334 Jessi Becca 1991 Remco dolls box front.jpg|Jessi & Becca #9335 Paired Dolls (Back of Box) 1991 Remco baby-sitters club doll box back.jpg|1991 doll box back Deluxe Gift Set Baby-sitters Club dolls Deluxe Gift Set doll collection Remco box front.jpg|Deluxe Gift Set front #9355 Baby-sitters Club Deluxe Gift Set doll collection Remco box back.jpg|Deluxe Gift Set back Remco 1992 Deluxe Gift Set dolls on card inside front.jpg|Inside front Remco 1992 Deluxe Gift Set dolls on card inside back.jpg|Inside cardboard back Accessories List Kristy and Karen Remco dolls accessories list 9301.jpg|Kristy and Karen accessories list #9301 (1991) Kristy and Karen Remco dolls accessories list.jpg|Kristy and Karen accessories list #9331 (1992) Claudia and Jenny Remco dolls accessories list.jpg|Claudia and Jenny accessories list #9333 (1992) Stacey and Charlotte Remco dolls accessories list.jpg|Stacey and Charlotte accessories list #9334 (1992) Jessi and Becca Remco dolls accessories list 9335.jpg|Jessi and Becca accessories list #9335 (1992) Accessories Sticker Sheet These stickers could be placed on the designated included accessories. Kristy Karen 9301 Remco accessories sticker sheet.jpg|Kristy & Karen #9301 - Krushers sign and pendant Claudia Jenny 9333 Remco accessories sticker sheet.jpg|Claudia & Jenny #9333 - Sketch pad, painter's palette, and glue bottle Jessi Becca 9335 Remco accessories sticker sheet.jpg|Jessi and Becca #9335 - Ballet bag Included Booklet This booklet was included with all 1991 paired Remco dolls, with the accessories list tucked inside. It advertised the book series and the BSC Fan Club. Remco doll booklet front.jpg|Booklet front cover Remco_doll_booklet_inside.jpg|Booklet inside Remco doll booklet back.jpg|Booklet back cover with ad for BSC Fan Club Back-of-box Picture/Bio of each Baby-sitter Kristy 1991 portrait and bio from Remco doll box.jpg|Kristy Claudia 1991 portrait and bio from Remco doll box.jpg|Claudia Mary Anne 1991 portrait and bio from Remco doll box.jpg|Mary Anne Stacey 1991 portrait and bio from Remco doll box.jpg|Stacey Dawn 1991 portrait and bio from Remco doll box.jpg|Dawn Mallory 1991 portrait and bio from Remco doll box.jpg|Mallory Jessi 1991 portrait and bio from Remco doll box.jpg|Jessi How-to Guide for Baby-sitters The How-to Guide for Baby-sitters mini book was included with each of the paired doll sets. It included tips for baby-sitters as well as a profile of the baby-sitter in the corresponding doll set. The item number on the cover was different for each paired doll set. How-to Guide for Baby-sitters mini book cover.jpg How-to Guide pg 1 2 How to Start.jpg How-to Guide pg 3 4 Hints Dos Donts.jpg Advertising Remco dolls from 1991 JC Penney Christmas Catalog.jpg|Stacey/Charlotte, Jessi/Becca, and Dawn/Jackie doll pairs advertised in the 1991 JC Penney Christmas Catalog. These dolls came with a Baby-sitters Club Video. BSC dolls photos page from Remco 1993 catalog.jpg|BSC dolls page in the 1993 Remco Catalog Other BSC spirit sticker on 1992 Remco dolls backing.jpg|Sticker included on the cardboard backing of the 1992 paired dolls Category:Dolls Category:Merchandise